1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrostatic chuck members and a method of producing the same. The electrostatic chuck members are used when a conductive member, semi-conductive member, insulative member or the like is held at adsorption state by static electricity and particularly incorporated into a dry etching device, an ion implantation device, a CVD device or a PVD device used in the production process of large size integrations or liquid crystals display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, treatments such as dry etching, ion implantation, CVD, PVD and the like constituting a part of a production process for the large size integrations or liquid crystals display, e.g. a production device of semiconductors changes from a wet process into a dry process from viewpoints of automation and anti-pollution. A greater part of the treatment through the dry process is usually carried out under vacuum.
In the dry treatment, it becomes recently important to improve a positioning accuracy in the formation of pattern on silicon wafer, glass plate or the like, for example, used as a substrate from viewpoints of high integration of circuits and fine work.
In order to satisfy such a demand, vacuum chuck or mechanical chuck has hitherto been adopted in the transportation, adsorption and fixation of the substrate. However, since the vacuum chuck is used under vacuum, the pressure difference is small and the adsorption effect is less. Even if the substrate can be adsorbed, an adsorbing portion becomes local and strain is caused in the substrate. Furthermore, the gas cooling can not be carried out with the temperature rising in the treatment of the wafer, so that the vacuum chuck can not be applied to the recent production process of high-performance semiconductor devices. On the other hand, the mechanical chuck becomes complicated in the structure and takes a long time in the maintenance and inspection thereof.
In order to avoid the above drawbacks of the conventional technique, electrostatic chuck utilizing static electricity is recently developed and widely adopted. However, this technique is indicated to have the following problems.
When the substrate is adsorbed and held by such an electrostatic chuck, charge retains between the substrate and the electrostatic chuck (through the action of adsorption force) even after the applied voltage is stopped, so that the detaching of the substrate can not be carried out unless the charge is completely removed.
For this end, it has been attempted to improve the insulating dielectric material used in the electrostatic chuck. For example, there are proposed 1 JP-A-6-8089 . . . a sintered body of a mixture of aluminum nitride powder and titanium nitride powder or a spray-coated layer thereof is used as a high insulative material; 2 JP-A-6-302677 . . . titanium oxide is applied onto the high insulative material and aluminum is applied thereto to contact with Si+SiC plate; 3 JP-Y-6-36583 . . . use of high insulative substance (aluminum oxide); 4 JP-A-4-304942, JP-A-5-235152, JP-A-6-8089 . . . use of aluminum oxide, aluminum nitride, zinc oxide, quartz, boron nitride, sialon and the like; 5 JP-A-62-94953, JP-A-2-206147, JP-A-3-147843, JP-A-3-204924 and the like . . . volume resistivity is lowered to improve static electricity by adding TiO.sub.2 (titania) having a high dielectric constant to the high insulative material in case of further requiring a higher static electricity.
However, the conventional Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 .multidot.TiO.sub.2 based (alumina-titania) spray-coated layer has the following problems to be solved.
(1) When Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 mixed with TiO.sub.2 is used as a spray-coated layer having an electrostatic adsorption performance, the volume resistivity is small and a slight current flows, so that it can be expected to improve the static electricity through Johonson-Larbec effect. However, TiO.sub.2 (titania) is a semiconductive substance, so that the moving rate of electrical charge is slow and the responsibility (arrival time of saturated adsorption, adsorption disappearing time ) when the application of voltage is stopped is poor. This responsibility becomes more remarkable under low-temperature environment.
In order to render the value of volume resistivity into, for example, a practical state of 1.times.10.sup.9 .OMEGA..multidot.cm, it is necessary to add 25% by weight of titania. In the production process of semiconductors, the addition of a great amount of titania means the incorporation of impurity, which brings about the degradation of quality and results in the contamination of working environment.
Furthermore, when the temperature of the semiconductor wafer to be adsorbed is higher than room temperature, there is a high possibility that a large leak current is passed to break wafer circuit because the volume resistivity is too low.
(2) The Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 .multidot.TiO.sub.2 based spray-coated layer is formed by a spraying process. In the resulting layer, however, the volume resistivity and adsorption force are largely scattered and also the productivity is low to bring about the rise of the cost.
(3) The Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 .multidot.TiO.sub.2 based spray-coated layer is porous, so that the high surface finishing can not be conducted and the remaining adhesion of foreign matter is frequently caused. Furthermore, the adhesion property to the substrate is low, so that the coated layer is peeled off from the substrate under service condition, particularly thermal change.